devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry: The Animated Series
Devil May Cry was an anime series based on the video game series created and owned by Capcom. It debuted on the WOWOW TV network in Japan on June 14, 2007, and ran 12 episodes. The show was produced by the anime studio Madhouse and was directed by Shin Itagaki. Bingo Morihashi, one of the writers for the second, third and fourth games, was also on the writing staff. A teaser-trailer, released on the show's official site, featured pre-production artwork of Dante, the primary protagonist and playable character of the video games, and confirmed him as the show's main protagonist. A second trailer released at the 2007 Tokyo International Anime Fair showed actual animation from the show and included a character and cast list, featuring both new characters and other characters from the games. The first episode aired in Japan on June 14, 2007. On June 30, 2007, at Anime Expo 07, it was announced that ADV had licensed the show. 'Plot' No official chronology places the events of the show within the current game canon, however characters Lady and Trish, who debuted in the third and first games respectively appear as semi-regulars. In the show, Dante runs his devil-hunting business, Devil May Cry, while struggling under constant financial debt. There are also two new regular characters -- Dante's agent Morrison who visits frequently, and Patty Lowell, a young orphan girl he saved in the first episode, who also visits frequently. While the show's stories were mostly self-contained, a season-long plot was introduced in the first episode, and came to the forefront in episodes 11 and 12. 'Episodes' Main Article:Devil May Cry Anime Episodes 1. "Devil May Cry" 2. "Highway Star" 3. "Not Love" 4. "Rolling Thunder" 5. "In Private" 6. "Rock Queen" 7. "Wishes Come True" 8. "Once Upon A Time" 9. "Death Poker" 10. "The Last Promise" 11. "Showtime!" 12. "Stylish!" 'Characters' Dante Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa A half demon, Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for eating strawberry sundays and pizza, and is constantly in debt. Trish Voiced by: Atsuko Tanaka A demon created by Mundus in the image of Dante's mother, she joined Dante after Mundus' defeat and became his partner. Recently she's decided to try working on her own, although Dante has given her an open invitation to come back at any time. Lady Voiced by: Fumiko Orikasa A human devil hunter, descended from the priestess whose blood Sparda used to seal the gate between the human and demon worlds. Dante seems to be in constant debt to her. Patty Lowell Voiced by: Misato Fukuen A young girl who Dante met after she supposedly came into a large inheritance. This turned out to be a sham, and she has since been spending a lot of time with Dante, whether he likes it or not. Morisson Voiced by: Akio Ohtsuka Dante's liaison. He finds Dante jobs and sometimes helps out with repairs around the office. Sid Voiced by: Nachi Nozawa A weak demon who first appears in episode one. Sid turns out to be a major antagonist who manipulates Dante and collects valuable demonic items. His ultimate goal is to harness the power of Abigail, a demon who once fought against Mundus, and destroy the human and demon worlds.